


Nie dowiesz się

by DerekMyWaifu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masochism, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekMyWaifu/pseuds/DerekMyWaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kocham cię, ale ty tego nie wiesz. Nie możesz tego wiedzieć. I nigdy się nie dowiesz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie dowiesz się

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Proszę nie zabijajcie ;(  
> Liczę na konstruktywną krytykę xx  
> Za betowanie bardzo bardzo dziękuję Marcie --> @ILOVEMUSIC141

Uwielbiam zakładać słuchawki w deszczowe wieczory i udawać, że nie słyszę dzwonka mojej komórki. Uwielbiam podgłaśniać muzykę i nie odbierać. Kocham, gdy martwisz się, bo nie możesz się do mnie dodzwonić. Moknę uśmiechnięta, choć  przechodnie patrzą się na mnie dziwnie słysząc sygnał przychodzącego połączenia. A ja wciąż nie wciskam zielonej słuchawki.

Agresja.

Kocham, gdy wściekasz się na mnie za te wszystkie drobnostki. Twoje mordercze spojrzenie podnieca mnie. Widok twojej wściekłej twarzy sprawia, że kocham cię jeszcze mocniej.

Kocham cię, ale ty tego nie wiesz. Nie możesz tego wiedzieć. Kocham cię, ale mówię Ci to tylko wtedy, gdy nie mamy zasięgu. W tych momentach krzyczę z głębi mojego serca, uwalniam uczucia, emocje, o których nigdy nie usłyszysz. Nie mógłbyś usłyszeć. Nie chcę, żebyś słyszał.

Czym jest miłość? Ja wiem, czym jest ta nasza. To więdnące uczucie. Gnijące niczym pogrzebana w bieli panna młoda. Miłość umiera od momentu swoich narodzin. Starzeje się z każdym dniem, słabnie z każdym oddechem, który sprawia, że żyjesz. Miłość wysycha jak najpiękniejsze oazy Sahary.

Podarunki.

Najbardziej kocham te, które zostawiasz na moim ciele. Fioletowo-zielone siniaki, widoczne w blasku księżyca są najwspanialszym dziełem sztuki. Ślady twoich paznokci piszących naszą wspólną historię.

Kocham te pamiątki. Są częścią ciebie wyrytą na mojej skórze. Kocham budzić się rano i jęczeć. Ból sprawia, że stale o tobie pamiętam (choć i tak nigdy cię nie zapomnę). Wiem, że budzisz się razem ze mną. Wiem, że słyszysz moje jęki. Wiem, że znowu się martwisz. Boisz się, że to ty jesteś szaleńcem.

A ja nie wyprowadzam Cię z błędu. I tak byś mi nie uwierzył.

Najbardziej kocham noce, gdy przyciskasz mnie mocno do ściany. Kocham to jak nade mną dominujesz. To ty jesteś panem, a ja kochającą cię kreaturą.

Często budzę się sama. Uciekasz zanim zdążysz zobaczyć, co zrobiłeś zeszłej nocy. Ale ja wiem, że zadzwonisz, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest wporządku. Wiem, że wrócisz.

Gdybyś był bardziej spostrzegawczy. Gdybyś zauważył, że zostaliśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Wtedy nie bałabym się jutra (co wcale nie znaczy, że się boję). Ale nie jesteś. A co jeśli jutro nie nadejdzie nigdy?

I w końcu przychodzą te dni, gdy siedzimy tak blisko siebie (a ja czuję, jak odlegli naprawdę jesteśmy) i płaczemy. Łzy ciekną po twojej twarzy. Ty na mnie nie patrzysz. Nie widzisz moich równie mokrych policzków.

To ta bezradność. Bezsilność. Ten gniew.

One cię zabijają.

I zabijają mnie.

Bo jesteś moim najdłuższym uzależnieniem.

Ty jesteś moim najmocniejszym narkotykiem.

Ty jesteś mną.

Choć  tego nie wiesz.

I

Nigdy

Się

Nie

Dowiesz.

Więc idźmy spać, żebym mogła obudzić się w pustym łóżku.

A potem pomyślę, że wszystko jest O.K.

Spojrzę na deszcz za oknem.

Założę słuchawki.

A ty zadzwonisz.

Lecz ja nigdy nie odbiorę.


End file.
